Angels on the Moon
by sparklylulz
Summary: She buried her face in his shoulder, not caring that he didn't know that they loved each other; that they were supposed to go to Las Vegas and be together forever. He was Simon and he was there, and that was enough for her. -Simon/Alisha [Abandoned]
1. for heaven's sake

A/N: Well, I have fallen in love with Misfits over the past week. Seriously, I have never loved a television character more than Simon. So, I am starting a series of continuous one shots revolving around Simon, Alisha, and/or Simon/Alisha. My main inspiration for this is the fantastic band _Thriving Ivory_ who are like the anthem of Simon & Alisha. I can't promise I'll update frequently, but I'm going to try. This will follow S2E6 and help flesh out their relationship. Happy reading!

–

**'angels on the moon'**

**piece one: for heaven's sake**

"_Well hey you know you're not alone  
Cause honey I get lonely too  
And it feels so familiar, must have been here before  
Singin' I don't wanna go but I don't wanna hurt anymore_"

–

Her eyes lingered on him as the five of them sat on their bar stools, not really hearing whatever disgusting thing Nathan was undoubtedly saying. Most days she hated Superhoodie for doing this to her; it seemed like she never thought about anything other than Simon most days. She was actually surprised he hadn't turned around because of the intensity of her gaze.

Her mind was racing with what Curtis had told them. He had simply said that the milk guy had killed them all and as Simon died he told him to turn back time and save them all. _To save her_, her mind echoed as the voice of the man she loved with all she had entered her mind. What had happened to Simon that he had turned into his future self to sacrifice himself? She studied the peculiar boy from her seat two spots down from him, deciding that falling in love with him wasn't so far fetched after all. If she were to be honest, she was already in love with him.

She hated this, though, not being able to kiss him, touch him, _be with him_. It broke her heart in many ways. It was like she had a lifetime of waiting before he would change. However, her Simon had told her that it was her love that changed him, so what else was there to do but love him?

She stood then, feeling burned by the pain in her chest, needing to get out of the bar- claustrophobia was smothering her. She collected her small bag, placing it over her head. It felt like the end, how would she still see him? He could find another girl, he already had once. The thought of Jessica just made her burn more, because that girl had been so innocent and perfect and _powerless_.

"Wha are yah doin'?" Kelly asked, looking away from Nathan's dirty joke and up to her friend.

Alisha put a smile on her face as she had everyday since _he_ had died for her. She felt the key to his flat against her breast and it made her feel stronger somehow. "Oh, I thought I'd get out of here. It's getting' kind of late. I'll see you guys around, yeah?" She said and Kelly nodded while Nathan and Curtis nodded at her. She didn't have the heart or courage to look at Simon, knowing she'd burst into tears if she did.

"Yah, all righ'." Kelly smiled and with that Alisha turned to the exit, and pushed her way out into the foggy night.

"Alisha! Wait!" She turned to see Simon standing behind her; for the first time since she had met him, he looked like _her _Simon. If there even was any difference between the two Simons anymore. She raised an eyebrow at the pale boy standing behind her.

"You want me to walk with you? It's kind of dangerous for a pretty girl to walk alone late at night." It came out in a rush but Alisha felt her heart warm. It felt the way it had the day he had called her beautiful and explained how he understood her pain. His desire to make sure she was safe reassured her that future Simon really was in there somewhere.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She smiled at him, and he nodded in that awkward way he had about him, pushing his feet faster to keep up with her.

As he reached her side, she could smell that intoxicating scent about him that hung in the flat that she now slept in almost every night. She watched him as they took their first few steps; his face was conflicted, and he seemed to be trying to understand something.

"What are you thinkin' about?" She asked, not being able to hold the question in. She _always_ wanted to know what he was thinking, because she rarely ever heard him speak.

His blue eyes caught her gaze and he studied her face that made her feel like it was _she_ who was invisible. She watched him for a moment, before realizing they had both stopped in the middle of the street.

"Curtis' story." His soft voice spoke, "We were famous." He said simply, and she nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. That was the weird thing about being in love with Simon- you just sort of got to the point where you understood everything he said.

"I know. It's kind of crazy." She laughed softly, looking down at her feet and studying the pavement. He gave her a curious look.

"You mean, you don't think you'd like being famous?" The deja vu that came with the question struck her and almost knocked the breath out of her lungs.

"N-No. I don't think so, anyway." She spoke softly, as she let her hands drop to her sides in a sigh. "I'm already enough of a freak." It was something she had never really voiced before, but she felt like if anyone was to hear it, it should be him. He stopped walking once more, simply looking over at her, with that expression of his, like he was in pain.

"What?" She asked, while he gave his half smile that made her heart race.

"You are _not_ a freak." He said forcefully, "We didn't choose this." His voice was controlled, but she sensed a hint of anger in his tone. She could feel the tear slip down her nose and he watched it slide off her face.

"Why do you always cry around me?" He asked, a gentle teasing that she remembered from days filled with sheets and an orange hoodie. She smiled half heartedly, shaking her head at him because, really, how could he not know?

"Because you are always so nice to me. I'm not really used to that. Sometimes I think that's why I got this power." More tears began to slip down her cheeks, "I've always been alone- emotionally, anyways. Now no one can fucking touch me. It's fucking ironic." She exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her own shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a warmer arm wrapped around her shoulder, and that smell was infiltrating all of her senses. She buried her face in his shoulder, not caring that he didn't know that they loved each other; that they were supposed to go to Las Vegas and be together forever. He was Simon and he was there, and that was enough for her.

"I understand how you feel." He spoke in his confident, yet gentle voice. "No one has ever noticed me. I've never... had a friend. Not until this community service. I got invisibility because I have always been invisible. To everyone." His breath tickled her neck as his fingers massaged into her hair, while he pulled her close.

"So, I don't understand why Curtis said I saved us all. I died for us. I don't think I'm quite brave enough." He sighed into her curly mane, before she pulled her head back from his shoulder, her mascara blurred on her cheeks.

"I know you are." She mumbles, but he still catches it. He doesn't ask about it, though, because she seems in no state to say anything to him.

"Is this all there is for all of us?" She asked after a few moments, really wanting to know if she'll ever see _him_ again. She doesn't really care so much about the others. He looks at her with his half smile, future Simon face.

"I highly doubt it. We couldn't get rid of Nathan if we tried." She couldn't hide the giggle that slipped out of her and she allowed herself to _laugh_, really laugh, for the first time since the future Simon died. "Besides, you can text me anytime you like." He spoke softly.

She nodded, because she had had his phone number since the first days of her service after they killed their probation worker. They stood and continued to Superhoodie's flat in silence and when they reached the door she smiled at him.

"Thank you, for everything." She said, sending him a sheepish smile. He smiled his geeky grin back at her.

"Anytime, Alisha." He whispered, "I'll see you around." He spoke, squeezing her hand gently, and turning to walk toward his own home. She watched him go, her eyes misting over, and her heart contracting.

It would be two hours later when she would realize that he had touched her hand and nothing had happened. She would smile into her pillow, because it was a sign- they were on their way to Vegas and happiness.

That would be enough for now.


	2. broken light

**A/N: This piece is more from Simon's POV, and follows fairly soon after the first piece. (:**

–

**'angels on the moon'**

**piece two: broken light**

"_You hold me like a bag of bones  
Wrapped up and underground  
Pull me out so I can feel_

_Make me believe, that one more night's  
Not a minute too long when a moment's all I need  
I'm walking on air, close to you  
Through a long hallway with a broken light  
And I, I need to know  
If you're still alive"_

–

What took Alisha two hours to realize, took Simon a full week. It wasn't until he was washing his hands that he remembered the feel of a smaller, softer palm beneath his own. The dark skin that had contrasted with his pale hands in such a vivid way. He wasn't really sure what caused the flicker of memory to fire, but now that it had he would obsess over it. Sometimes, he felt that he simply thought _too much_.

He suddenly held his head in his hands, a glimpse of what seemed to be a dream rushed through his mind. Alisha, sitting on a bed, a picture clutched in her hands, and he was there too. He couldn't understand what this meant. His life had gone from slightly off balanced to fucked up in the space of about two months and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling to her name, but allowing his fingers to freeze on the keys. What if she didn't respond? What if she had decided to move on? He shook his head and placed the phone back in his pocket, simply deciding to walk to her place. Maybe she'd be home. Maybe she wanted to see him just as much as he wanted to see her.

He considered Alisha as he pushed his feet forward on the pavement. She was so much more vulnerable than anyone ever gave her credit for. He was fairly certain that she hated most of herself, but she hadn't been right since that day in the meat hanger. She was so different, as if she had grown up a hundred fold.

She was beautiful, he had known that from the first time he had ever seen her. She was so much more than he could even hope to achieve. Feisty, beautiful, and she was a smart girl, everything that he always wanted since he discovered what morning wood was. He, on the other hand, was insecure and as Nathan constantly reminded him, _socially retarded. _She was full of mystery, especially the whole Superhoodie business, and Simon could never resist a mystery.

It took him around ten minutes to reach her flat, he wasn't sure why she had picked that part of town to live in, but he had no right to judge her. He knocked, but got no response, the chagrin that flooded throughout his body was enough to suffocate him. He felt himself changing without really realizing it. He knew that he was invisible as his knuckles grabbed the handle to the door and pulled it slightly, finding it unlocked. Without following his better sense of judgement he opened it as quietly as possible and slipped into the room.

Alisha's flat wasn't at all what he had expected. Simon usually understood people well and could identify their tastes; it was the acquired talent of being an invisible person, mystical powers or not. He would have thought Alisha would have decorated like crazy, and it would be slightly messy. However, this flat was almost bare. It was plain and spacious, not at all a typical place for a girl.

A wall of photographs stopped him from his train of thought, however, because the spatter of images contained all of them. He could spot Nathan smoking with Kelly and Curtis smiling at the camera. His eyes roved over the pictures until he landed on one picture that made his heart stop. He was sitting with Alisha, the day he had called her beautiful. God, the amount of courage that had taken, but in a way it had been worth it to see her smile at him. It was the first time someone had ever really reached out to _him_.

But who had taken it? He moved in closer, placing his fingertips over the photo, tracing the smile on her face. The smile that he had recently found he wanted to see every single day; the smile that he wanted to be responsible for. But he didn't understand that desire. He was left completely in the dark.

"That's my second favorite." He nearly fell over as Alisha's voice entered his ears. The morph back into visibility hadn't entered his train of thoughts as he gazed at the wall. He whipped around to see her smiling a soft smile at the photo on the wall. He simply turned back to the picture, but he could still hear her foot steps coming towards him.

"Who... who's flat is this?" He asked, confused, looking around. It seemed rather obvious that it wasn't hers.

He could've sworn he saw a look of panic flash across her face, but after a moment she was calm and collected as she looked over the wall of clocks and photos and finally her eyes landed on him. It was as if she could see every part of him, which was a peculiar feeling for someone who had always been invisible to every person in their life.

"It was his. Superhoodie's." She spoke gently, her bottom lip trembling. He understood her change in demeanor. Their savior, whoever he'd been, had captured Alisha in a way Curtis couldn't even dream of.

"I, uh, take it that you knew him?" Simon asked cautiously. He was so confused, he didn't understand this... this place that held his pictures and where Alisha now stayed. He was so lost and he was looking to her with the confusion in his eyes to help him find his way.

"I'm in love with him." She spoke softly, almost like a whisper, and he got the feeling that she had never actually said the words out loud before. She pulled the orange jacket that was draped over her shoulders closer to her. He simply stared at her, not comprehending.

"Who was he?" He finally asked, because he had to know. He thought that he deserved to know, it had been him that had led Alisha to the masked vigilante. He watched her shift her weight onto each foot uncomfortably. He was certain that she didn't want to tell him.

"He..." She began, her voice breaking a bit as her eyes found his, "He was... you." She spoke softly, tears dripping off the end of her nose as she looked up at him. He found he couldn't breathe; how could any of this be true? If it were true then that meant she was in love with... him.

"How is that even possible?" He asked, starting to freak out slightly. He found his legs couldn't hold him up anymore as he looked at her and back at the photo from the wall, now in his hands. He sat on the edge of the large bed in the room.

"He- You," She corrected herself, "Was from the future. He came back to save me. _To save us_." She spoke gently. She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder, as he gazed around the room, his head hitting his hands because it all made sense now; everything.

They were alive because of _him_. Alisha and Curtis, Alisha speaking to him, it all fell together. He finally understood why she was talking to him. He wasn't sure if he should feel upset or not. He didn't even know that version of himself. Yet, Alisha said she was in love with him, but what did that mean for him?

"Were we... are we..." He struggled to find the words as they stuck in the back of his throat, "So, you were together. Future, uh, me and you?" He stuttered out, confusedly. Alisha just smiled her kind smile at him and nodded once.

She sighed and sat next to him on the bed, curling her tan legs under her, before turning to speak to him. "He said... well, he said that I fall in love with you." She breathed out. His mind just kept racing, because, honestly, _what the fuck?_ How did he manage to snag a girl like Alisha, when he couldn't even speak to her properly most days?

"He said that it was that love that made you become him." Her voice sounded confident, like she had repeated this line over and over in her mind, forcing herself to understand; to believe. His eyes reached hers and he found comfort there.

"So... he, uh, was different than me?" He asked, watching her curl a lock of around her small finger, chewing her lip anxious. Suddenly, she let out a soft laugh, almost incredulously. Then her face turned serious again, and she was studying him intently.

"You know," Alisha began slowly, thinking with every word, "I used to think he was. When I first found out about him and... and _us_," she spoke as if it pained her to say every word, "I thought there was no way you were the same person. Then I got to know you and it was like you really are him. In so many ways." She sighed, her hand reaching out to take the photograph in his hands. "The only difference is that he was confident." She shrugged, and then a dirty look glinted in her eye, making him swallow hard. "And fucking awesome in bed." She added to the end, causing even his ears to go red.

Simon allowed all of her words to sink in. It was like an ocean wave engulfing him; he had never felt so many emotions at once. Anger, disbelief, and something more powerful, the only thing he could describe it as was happiness, all washed over him. He looked over at her, where her eyes held a loving gaze and before he could stop it the words rushed from his lips.

"I'm not him, you know." He said, because that's how he felt. He wasn't confident, and he definitely wasn't great in bed seeing as he'd only had sex once, and that had been in a fucking _closet_. She just nodded at him in understanding.

"Not yet, anyway." Her voice was quiet and confident. "We can touch each other, though." As if to prove her point, she lifted her hand to his, and he didn't have enough panic in him to move away from her. She was right, though, when she touched him it felt warm, but nothing like the intense, fiery, almost burning, sensation that occurred during their first contact.

"So... where do we go from here?" He asked, searching for an answer from her. Something, anything to tell him what to do. She shrugged once more because she was just as new to this whole relationship as he was.

"I.. I don't think we should like, jump into a relationship or anything." She said gently, her hand still on his, "Because we don't really _know_ each other." He understood, because really they didn't, and who's to say they ever would? "I'd like to get to know you, though, if that's okay?" He felt a smile break out across his face and she too smiled in return.

"That would be perfect." He spoke quietly, almost nervously, allowing her fingers to interlock with his. He stared back around the apartment once more, taking in all of pictures of what had been and what would be. Suddenly her head was on his shoulder and his arm was snaked around her in an act of comfort.

Whether she was thinking of the other Simon or him, he found he didn't really care, because she that was where she wanted to be and he felt that if it came down to it, he would, with out any regrets, die for her.


	3. secret life, pt one

**A/N: So here we have part three, which is simply split from part four because they're the same story line, just different POVs. Don't hate me for this piece, it's sort of necessary. There will be 11 chapters in total, and I have them all mapped out. I'm so excited for this all to unfold. Happy reading! (:**

'**angels on the moon****'**

_**piece three: secret life pt. one**_

"_You speak to me- you speak to me in riddles,  
And you speak to me in riddles_

Puts on her face like breathing  
Another day in black and red  
Coat is old, car seats freezing  
And a radio that just won't play

Is something on your mind?  
Answer cold as ice she said  
Tell me about your secret life"

Alisha wasn't really sure what to make of the present Simon. Half the time he was nervous and blustering, but the other half it was like he knew what she was thinking. She thanked whatever being there was out there, that he had not been given the ability to read minds. Then she's really be in some shit, because it had been hard enough keeping Kelly from discovering her secret, though she knew Kelly suspected them of something.

Simon wasn't exactly the easiest bloke to get to know, but she had known that from the moment she had begun to practically stalk him. Some days she wonders if the Simon from the future knew what this mind fuckery of time travel and death would do to her. How did he know that she was strong enough to survive it? _Because he knew her, more than she could ever imagine. _She would, in all probability, give everything to Simon.

It was around ten o' clock when she received a text from Nathan. Usually she ignored them, because Nathan was a notorious dickhead, and she didn't ever feel like dealing with him, especially since he harassed Simon all the fucking time.

'_we r goin out. all of us fuckers we killed a goddamn probation worker. we're in this shit for life.'_

She read the message over and wondered how Nathan could manage to be just as uncaring and irritating over text as he could in real life. He had a point, though; they really were in it for life. From the moment that Tony's heart stopped beating, they had been banded together for life. Really, for her, it started during that freak storm.

In some ways, she felt that they would be the only people who would ever understand her. They were all her best friends—even fucking Nathan. So instead of pretending she didn't get the message, she rolled off the bed she had once shared with the man that she loved.

It wasn't hard to figure out which pub they'd be going to, seeing as it was the only place they ever went. However, it was a bit of a walk for her, which she didn't particularly mind, but if she'd learned anything from _his_ death, it was how vulnerable humans all were. She hated that Nathan would never die, while she had watched everything she had ever loved literally burn before her eyes.

Before her hand was on the door handle, she felt her hand vibrate with her phone. She looked down, blinking at the screen when it said _Simon_ in bright red letters. She didn't even think before she hit the 'read now' option.

'_Would you like to walk to the pub together?' _

She smiled fondly at the phone, because it was just so Simon to type with proper grammar and spelling. Her heart swelled at the thought of walking with him, maybe touching him. She hadn't seen him since the night that she had told him about Superhoodie. It had worried her that he might not be interested in her anymore, probably thought that she was fucking insane.

She quickly lifted her fingers to the keys, having no time for proper grammar.

'_sure :)' _

'_I'm outside your flat. Come out when you're ready. I'll be waiting.'_

She felt like some idiot primary school girl, getting all worked up and flushed over a bloody text message, but it was Simon. He made everything her life just go fucking haywire whenever he so much as looked at her. So she swallowed her nerves, pulling the door open quickly to insure that she would see his face that much quicker.

He was waiting, just as he said, wearing his usual nice trousers, but tonight he donned an orange hoodie. Alisha felt her knees go week, because she had that exact hoodie sitting on her bed at this moment. He had even seen her wear it. What a mind fuck time travel was, it was just far too complicated for her. It made sense that Simon would be the one to try it, he was always fucking mysterious.

"Hey." She said happily, shooting a smile his way before catching up to the place that he stood, watching her.

His eyes were the same beautiful shade of blue that she remembered. She could still feel them on her from before, where the future version of the boy in front of her, had pressed his body on top of her. She knew she was probably flushing by that point.

"Hey. Uh, you ready?" He asked, causing her to see the flicker of insecurity in his face as he watched her walk towards the main street up ahead.

"I like your jacket." She spoke after a few seconds of awkward silence. As soon as the words left her mouth she cringed. Why did he always make her say the stupidest shit? But Simon didn't seem to mind, as she watched the corners of his mouth turn up into his signature smile.

"Thanks. I bought it today." He smiled over at her, "I, uh, thought I could use a bit of color." He smirked then, and she knew why. If there was one thing she knew everything about when it came to Simon, it was his body. It had been awkward at first because she couldn't look at him without thinking, _'I've seen you naked. I know what your cock looks like for fuck's sake.'_ But that had worn off now, she thought it was weird that she didn't find it strange anymore, but she and Simon never were normal.

"I know. You look like you don't even know what the fucking sun is!" She laughed, shoving his shoulder. He just laughed with her, a bizarre noise because Simon never laughed. Only with her, she realized, he only laughed when she was around.

"Well, Curtis and Nathan are bare-chested enough for the rest of us." He said awkwardly, causing her to smile, because she knew that he might not be it now, but in the future he was much more defined than the other two.

"I'm sure you look just as good. But you might blind us all." She giggled, as he looked over at her and did a very un-Simon like thing; he stuck his tongue out at her. It was such a beautiful moment for her to see him grow into the man she knew, if only by a tiny amount.

"I guess you would know." He said quietly, looking over at her, almost shyly. "We… we had sex, didn't we? Well... not me and you, obviously, but you and him." He stuttered out, in a way that seemed almost scared of her reaction.

However, all Alisha could do was smile softly at the memory of Simon's arms around her, touching her, completing her. How gentle he always was, always; his lips and how the set her skin on fire in a way that she had never known before.

"Yeah. He warned me about Jessica, err, you two shagging, I mean." She grimaced, not wanting to upset him. He just nodded, his face reforming into that irritating mask void of all emotion. "It sort of drove me crazy. Seeing you get it on with another girl. Fucking stupid, I know, 'cause you didn't even know." She sighed.

His face was screwed up into a look of someone trying to figure out a complex puzzle. "But you didn't stop me. You let us…" He spoke uneasily, looking over at her, a kind of pain searing her heart at his total lack of understanding.

"I had to. You needed that experience to make you… you. I couldn't take it away from you. At that point, you couldn't touch me." She breathed, hating how true it was, how utterly _jealous_ she was.

They had reached the pub, Simon being ever the gentleman, stepped out to open the door for her. She smiled at him, thinking about how Curtis never opened doors for her. Then again, there really was no comparison there. She loved Simon, both versions, and Curtis wasn't really her scene anymore.

"Oi! There ya are, Barry!" Alisha rolled her eyes at the sound of Nathan's voice, but smiled at Kelly, sending a wave to where she stood, chatting up some bloke. Hopefully this one didn't turn out to be a gorilla, because they had enough fucked up shit in their lives.

Simon slipped away from her side causing a slight twinge of hurt within her. It was hard to remember that he wasn't hers. He wasn't really _him_ yet. She watched him, though, as she asked the bartender for a drink. She watched as he made his way to Nathan.

Then someone she never wanted to see again stepped out in front of Simon, Nathan was grinning, which told her straight away that this was without doubt his idea. Jessica gave Simon an awkward smile, to which he simply stood there, his eyes wide. Alisha, however, understood now. Nathan had invited them all here just to get Simon and Jessica back together. That complete asshat.

She watched with jealousy coursing through her veins as Jessica whispered something into Simon's ear and he nodded at her. They both disappeared after a moment into the crowd and she just felt like going back to Superhoodie's place and sobbing, because he was supposed to love her, so why couldn't he just fucking do it?

"Crazy kids. Barry should find a closet before they're all filled up." Nathan's comment entered her ears, not helping matters at all. She simply glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, in that stupid 'I-am-so-innocent' voice that made her swish she could touch him, just to smack him around the head. She needed to hurt something, and he seemed like her best option.

Instead she gave a harsh shove to his chest, jumping off her barstool, and exclaiming, "Shut the fuck up, Nathan, for Christ's sake." She felt her heart shatter as she thought of Jessica in that dark closet. Of the way Simon would be- gentle, slow, and beautiful.

The tears were splattering down her face as she left the pub, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going. It seemed absurd that just half an hour before she and Simon had been laughing together. She just couldn't understand the hold that love had over people; it made them do the stupidest, craziest shit.

She all but sprinted back to her Simon's place, not caring that her shoes were rubbing painful blisters into her ankles. She just wanted to be in his bed, to feel his warmth. Soon she had crawled between the sheets, her face wet with the tears that splattered down her cheeks at the thought of Simon, both future and present. Her head hurt from both of them.

She laid her head down on the bed humming a song that Simon had once sang to her as she lay against him in this very spot. _"It's okay to feel this way, it doesn't matter anyway. Love is all my crippled soul will ever need." _She let her eyes close and her misery wash over her, wishing he was there with her. That he wasn't just ashes on the floor in a deserted meat hanger.

She couldn't sense the invisible boy watching her from where he stood in her doorway, he too humming in a low voice, _"Well, tonight, your love is all I need." _


End file.
